


Pepper comtact

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Dan finally uses his pepper spray





	Pepper comtact

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none
> 
> prompt: i just pepper sprayed you cause i thought you were following me, but it turns out you live three apartments away from me. now you’re at my apartment because i wanted to help you, and you just said i was pretty

Dan had his earphone stuck in his ear as his favourite song was blasting into it, when the subway arrived at his stop he quickly went out, he always got this feeling that the subway would just close on him and he’d have to order a too expensive taxi that didn’t even have a good service

Dan arrived outside and walked the way towards his apartment, he felt like somebody was following him so when he looked back he saw a shadowy figure behind him, Dan of course got scared so he picked up his pace and took a turn to the right where his apartment was

The guy turned to the right too

Dan freaked out and put his hands in his pocket where his small pepper spray was which his mother gave to him when he told her that he was finally gonna move to London

The guy was suddenly right behind him so Dan took his pepper spray out and sprayed the man’s eyes

“Argh!…”, the man quickly put both of his hands over his eyes cause it burned so much like fire was on his eyes

Dan just stood there, pepper spray in his hand and stared

“Why did you do that?!”, the man said through gritted teeth

“You were following me!”, Dan exclaimed and put his pepper spray back in his pocket

“No?, why the hell would I do that!”, the man put his hands away and winced at the loss of contact and the air moving around his eyes

“Then why were you always behind me?”, Dan asked, guilt forming in his guts

“I live there!”, the man pointed towards his apartment and it was three blocks away from Dan’s

Dan’s eyes widened, “Oh my god! I’m sorry!” Dan said quickly, “I-I can help! Please come inside”, Dan pointed to the apartment that they were standing in front of, “I live here and it’s closer than your apartment, please come inside so I can help”

"You don’t have to, it was an honest mistake-”

“No, no I insist”, Dan quickly took a hold of the stranger’s arm and dragged him inside the elevator, when they arrived and Dan pushed the button to his floor he quickly released the stranger’s arm awkwardly, “I’m Dan, by the way”

“I’m Phil”, Phil smiled but winced at the pain in his eyes

“Sorry again”, Dan apologised, when the elevator door opened to Dan’s floor, he quickly took his apartment keys out and put it in the lock

When the door opened, Phil was amazed at how clean the apartment was, well except one seat on the sofa that looked like it’s used often but other than that, it was neat, “You clean often?”

“Uh, yes I do, I can’t stand filthiness”, Dan explained, Phil nodded and undressed from his jacket and shoes after he saw Dan do it and put his jacket on the hanger, “Ah yes! Sit on the sofa, I’ll come back with something for the eyes”

When Dan arrived in the kitchen, he quickly browsed the internet and looked for something that could help Phil’s eyes, “Don’t touch your eyes”, Dan called towards Phil getting a small ‘ok’ from him, “Phil do you have any contact lenses on?”, when Phil said yes, he has one on, Dan quickly told him to take it off

Dan filled a big bucket with cold water and called for Phil to come, “Put your face in and open and close your eyes a couple of time under the water”, Dan explained, patting the bucket that was sat on the kitchen counter

When Phil did as he was told and came out to breathe he quickly said, “Can I re use the contact lenses?”, Dan frowned and shook his head

“No, sorry”, Phil sighed and Dan felt really guilty, “I’ll buy you new ones!”

“Oh you don’t have to, Dan”, Phil quickly said back

“No but I want to, I ruined them, I pepper sprayed your eyes, damn it so the least I could do for you is to buy new contact lenses”, Dan said, “Oh, that reminds me”, Dan quickly poured a glass of milk and splashed it on Phil’s face, “This will help also”

Phil giggled and rubbed his face, “You’re pretty”, Phil smiled and looked as Dan’s cheek turned from his normal colour to a bright red

“T-Thanks…”, Dan shook his head and quickly took a towel that he usually uses to dry his dished but used it to dry Phil’s face, why didn’t he just give it to Phil to do it himself you ask? Well then he couldn’t get a closer look to that handsome face

When Dan was drying off Phil’s face it was quite, the tension was building up and they didn’t lose eye contact, when Dan finished, he used the towel to clean the splattered milk that was on the floor and some how even made it to the kitchen counter

Dan finished cleaning everything up and put his towel on the corner of the kitchen counter, “So, Phil, how’s the eyes going?”

“Little irrational but it’ll go away”, Phil answered

Dan nodded, “If it doesn’t go away over two hours, call me or go to the hospital”

Phil smirked, “And how would I call you”, Dan blushed and looked away

“I uuhh… you can get my number if you want”, Dan quickly added, “For safety reasons of course!”

“Okay”, Phil shrugged and gave Dan his phone, Dan slammed his number in and had his contact as just a simple 'dan’

“Well I should get going now”, Phil said after Dan gave him his phone back

Dan nodded and the men made their way to the front door where Phil got dressed in his jacket and sneakers, when Dan opened the front door to let Phil out he quickly reminded, “Don’t forget to call me when your eyes still feel irrational after two hours and call me tomorrow if you’re not busy or anything and we’ll go to the store and buy new contact lenses for you”

“See you tomorrow then”, Phil said and made his way outside and waved at Dan which Dan waved back to

*

The next day at 1 pm, he got a call from Phil and they went shopping and instead of just buying contact lenses for Phil, they went to the local carnival and Phil won a teddy bear for Dan as a thanks which Dan thought was funny cause Dan did pepper spray him but Dan took it anyway

*

After six months of knowing each other, Dan and Phil were going on their first date, the date started off awkwardly but picked up it’s pace and they enjoyed it

When their fourth date rolled by, Phil asked Dan to be his boyfriend and Dan quickly accepted, they shared their first kiss on the Ferris wheel, the view of London in the background


End file.
